Échame la Culpa
'Échame la Culpa ('English: "Put the Blame on Me") is a song recorded by Puerto Rican singer and songwriter Luis Fonsi and American singer and songwriter Demi Lovato. Fonsi co-wrote the song with Alejandro Rengifo and it's producers Andrés Torres and Mauricio Rengifo. The song was first released through Universal Music Latin Entertainment, Republic Records and Island Records on November 17, 2017. On March 2, 2018, an English remix of the song titled "Not on You" was released. The song has reached number one in Austria, Lebanon, Slovenia and Spain as well as the top ten in Belgium, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Poland, Portugal, Slovakia, Sweden and Switzerland, the top twenty in Croatia, France, Greece, Latvia, the Netherlands and Norway, and the top thirty in Scotland. It also reached number 46 in the UK and 47 on the Billboard Hot 100. Release and Promotion Lovato first teased a photo from the music video shot via Instagram on October 21, 2017, to which Fonsi commented: "What's up Demi...", and later posted a behind-the-scenes picture on his own Instagram, captioned: "Finished! It's a wrap", to which Lovato replied: "Hola Fonsi". On November 1, 2017, MTV News reported that the collaboration will be titled "Échame la Culpa", a song Fonsi has been performing solo during live shows across the summer. In an interview with Billboard at iHeartRadio Fiesta Latina in Miami, Fonsi admitted: "It's a fun song, a fun record, we already filmed the video." He also revealed that the song would premiere in two weeks. In a clip shared by Billboard on November 13, 2017, Lovato and Fonsi can be seen meeting each other via a FaceTime call to discuss details about their collaboration. On November 14, 2017, Lovato took to social media to announce the song's release, along with a snippet of the song featuring only her part, as Fonsi posted a shot of himself lying in bed with pillows covered in the song's title.1314 It was released onto iTunes for download three days later, and Fonsi published a photo that day of a truck with him and Lovato on it, as well as short quotes including "¿Qué pasa Demi?" (English: What's up Demi?) and "Hey Fonsi". Fonsi told Viva Latino: "The lyrics are very joyful. It's that play on words, that famous cliché of 'It's not you, it's me' that many of us have used." Critical Reception Jon Caramanica of The New York Times called the song "a jaunty, celebratory number", and felt Lovato singing in clipped Spanish is "only marginally less comfortable than the bumpy-edged English-language semi-soul she employs elsewhere on the song". Deepa Lakshmin of MTV News wrote that it is "equally infectious" as "Despacito". Ross McNeilage of the same publication deemed the song "an absolute powerhouse anthem that goes harder than 'Despacito' ever did", and gave credit to "Demi's flawless Spanish and and Lovato's undeniable chemistry". Bianca Gracie of Fuse regarded it as "a welcomed refresher away from the ongoing 'Despacito' takeover". Music Video The music video first takes place in Lovato's bedroom, before the duo meet up in an abandoned warehouse and hold a dance party. In its first 24 hours of release, the video accrued more than 17 million views, a record for Lovato. On YouTube, the video became the fifth-fastest music video in history to reach 100 million, 800 million, 900 million and 1 billion views, the fourth-fastest to reach 200 million, 300 million, 600 million and 700 million views, and the third-fastest to reach 400 million and 500 million views, being the fastest collaboration in history to reach each of these milestones. Category:2017 songs Category:Songs Category:TMYLM World Tour Category:Collaborations